


The Gentleman From Massachusetts

by babydraco



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydraco/pseuds/babydraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After retiring from acting, Chris Evans  goes to Washington to represent his state as a senator. Sebastian Stan is his supportive spouse. </p>
<p>Will have a little sex in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gentleman From Massachusetts

Chris's big hand rested at the small of Sebastian's back, it was a warm, steady pressure even through the fabric of his tuxedo jacket. 

“I might need you to remind me which fork to use,” Chris murmured in his ear as they followed the line of dignitaries through the doors of the White House dining room. But before Sebastian could think, they were whisked away in opposite directions by white gloved staff and seated next to complete strangers. Then it was just all noise and jostling as people settled and the waiters brought the first course. Sebastian looked around helplessly. He hadn't anticipated this. 

“They always do that,” said the elderly woman sitting to his right. Sebastian thought she'd introduced herself as the national poet laureate. He hadn't read any of her stuff, although years of red carpet experience had made it easier to deal with being introduced to a stream of famous people whose names and jobs you were supposed to remember. “After the places are set, the White House catering staff comes back in and moves everything around so no one can predict where the President will be seated.” 

“Oh, I just thought I'd be sitting with my husband.” Seb frowned, picking anxiously at the napkin in his lap. Was this going to be their new normal, every public event bringing with it weird, complicated security precautions? He looked around for Chris, catching his eye from several guests down. Absently, he selected the soup spoon to start in on the beef consomme. He couldn't help smiling a little as Chris imitated him. 

“Which one is your husband? The big one with the beard? The one you keep smiling at?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian blushed. “Junior senator from Massachusetts.” 

“And you used to be movie stars, who surprised America when you came out as lovers,” she said. “Yes, I remember it now. You two glow when you look at each other.” 

“We're so happy,” Seb said. “We just- we just fit. We have a big dog and a six year old daughter.”

“I know it's rude to play with our phones during dinner, but can I see pictures? If you have them?”

“Of _course_ I have pictures,” Sebastian said, grinning as he dug out his phone and scrolled to the series of photos of Sofie and her gap toothed grin, skinny freckled arms wrapped around Chris's-now their-dog. 

Chris couldn't keep the insane grin off his face as he watched his handsome husband charming the people at his table. 

Sebastian had his own tie off by the time their limo arrived at the Ritz, he had Chris's off by the time they were inside the door of their suite. 

“As much as I love room service,” Sebastian babbled tipsily, “I can't wait til we get a house. Maybe just a condo? Whatever, take a bubble bath with me? I wanna use those jets again.” 

“Baz, slow your roll, kiddo. Maybe it's better if I just get a small, reasonably priced apartment. I'm going to be in Washington a lot now. I don't know if you-if you'd rather live here or stay in Boston.”

“Well, I'm flexible-” he blushed at Chris's smirk “Shut up- I can split my time but what are we going to do about Sofie? We can't just shuttle her back and forth between two cities.”

“Or abandon her to a -a nanny,” Chris said. 

“You say nanny like it's a dirty word.” Sebastian's nimble fingers unbuttoned Chris's dress shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. 

“You're about to argue that you've known lots of people raised by nannies and they turned out fine,”Chris said. He turned to unclasp his watch and place it on the dresser. 

“Oh no, a lot of them have some serious problems,” Sebastian admitted. “I knew this one guy- never mind. But we have to be realistic. Either I spend most of the year with Sofie, and you're alone, or I spend it with you and Sofie's alone. We'll be doing this for the next six to eight years so we better be comfortable with the choice.” 

“Wait, what happens in six to eight years?” 

“Uh, boarding school?” Sebastian said, letting his tuxedo trousers fall to the carpet. “ It depends on whether we want her to go to a sixth through twelve school or one that's just nine through twelve. Now, we'd have to wait for Exeter but they're really good at security and it's only an hour from Boston and there's a train so it's not like-”

“Exeter? For God's Sake, Seb, I don't want our daughter going to some elitist boarding school. Full of spoiled, sheltered brats, thinking her parents don't care about her because they dumped her in that place,” Chris protested. 

“We'd be doing this _because_ we care,” Sebastian argued. “Exeter's pretty down to earth, it's not like I'm suggesting St. Paul's, which is an Episcopal school anyway so I think our mothers would-”

“Just because you went to prep school doesn't mean it's right for everyone. If you want to go private, that's fine, Boston has a lot of great day schools, I just can't -”

“Chris, _you are a target_!” Sebastian blurted out. Chris took Sebastian's shaking form in his arms even as Seb pushed half heartedly at his chest. “We need to be realistic,” he mumbled, embarrassed about the bad memories even thinking about this stirred up in his head. 

“It's okay, it's okay. You've given up enough for me, we'll do what you want this time,” Chris assured him. “Lots of time to think about it anyway.”


End file.
